


Aeon Hux

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [96]
Category: Aeon Flux (Cartoon), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Bregna is no place for a Hux





	Aeon Hux

Patrols had caught his brother trying to get across the border to Monica. The armed men had shown the terrified young man no mercy, sinking as low as to gouge out his eyes with their thumbs and leaving him for dead.

To add further insult; he was left just inches away from Monica, still in Bregna and now blind.

It wasn’t hard to find eyes to replace the ones that had been taken from him. Armitage watched as the slender metal “limbs” attached to each false eye searched for proper purchase in the empty sockets. His brother flinched, whimpering as the metal sank into his flesh and grounded itself there to stay.

“I’m sorry…” Techie timidly whispered as his new eyes flickered to life.

Grimly Armitage cupped his face between his hands, staring into his new eyes. “I will get you out of Bregna,” he swore, “one way or another.”

The soldier posted in front of the borderline was alone. Hux approached him with a smile, dressed in tight black leather. “I have an offer…” he whispered, turning just so to allow his body under the leather to be admired. He ran his tongue over his full lips, staring into the man’s eyes.

The man lowered his rifle and he moved. Lunging forward, Armitage pushed himself up into the air by his palms, wrapping his legs around the man’s neck. With a twist he broke it, landing on top of him in a crouch. He looked back at his brother over his shoulder and smiled, standing up and picking up the body.

The wide open gates to Monica were a trap. It was why no one attempted to go through them and tried other ways to get out of Bregna. Armitage hurled the corpse through and watched as strong nearly invisible wires grabbed onto it. “Come on!”

They ran as the corpse was injected with a numbing agent before its limbs were cut off and the wounds sewn shut again. His brother laughed and Armitage smiled in relief.


End file.
